(a) Field
The invention relates to a display substrate, and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel, and a backlight supplying light to the display panel. The display panel includes a first substrate and a second substrate facing each other, and a light amount controlling layer such as a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The display panel transmits the light provided from the backlight thereby displaying an image.
Without the backlight as the light source, a transparent display device displaying an image by using an external light source such as natural light and fluorescent light has been developed. When using a full-cover color filter covering an entire pixel area through which light passes in the transparent display device, transmittance of the light of the transparent display device is deteriorated.
Accordingly, in the transparent display device, the transmittance of the light may be increased by using a partial-cover color filter which partially covers the pixel area.
However, when forming the color filter on a portion of the pixel area, an area of the color filter disposed in each pixel area may not be uniform such that differences may be generated in transmittance and color reproducibility of each pixel area. Also, when forming the color filter on the portion of the pixel area, the color filter may cause a step or height difference based on the color filter, and an alignment force of an alignment layer may be deteriorated at a boundary of the color filter by the step. When the alignment force is deteriorated, light leakage may be undesirably generated. By this light leakage, a contrast ratio of the display device may be deteriorated, and a quality of the display may be deteriorated.